madndiefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Universe
The Fantasy Universe is the D&D Universe in which encompasses all campaigns within a traditional fantasy D&D setting, using both the D&D 5e rule-set as well as the Maddie D&D rule-set of different variations. Despite the ever-changing names of continents, kingdoms, and locations; all the campaigns within the Fantasy Universe take place on the same planet, a mystical version of Earth full of magic and adventures. Campaigns This is a list of campaigns that take place within the Fantasy Universe. It is important to note that this Universe has multiple timelines; meaning that certain campaigns take place within an alternate timeline that is separate from the main timeline, but is equally canon. Main Timeline These are the campaigns contained within the Main Fantasy Universe Timeline; listed in chronological order, the time they took place within the Fantasy Universe. Some of the campaigns encompass an over-arching story-line that encompasses several campaigns. * The Last Princess * Tale of the Ancient Eight * The Quest of Coru Babd * Those Few Civil Soldiers * Tale of the Lost Four * Legends of the Fallen * Rise of the Demon King * Hunt for the Construct Dark Sun Timeline These are the campaigns contained within the Dark Sun Fantasy Universe Timeline; listed in chronological order, the time they took place within the Fantasy Universe. In this timeline, everything remains the same until Chapter 4 of The Tale of the Ancient Eight; in which Enderi, Farren, and Craw are killed, spiraling into an alternate timeline where most sources of magic have ceased to exist. * Sisters of the Night * Dark Sun Featured Souls This is a list of all the souls that have appeared during each of the campaigns within the Fantasy Universe; although this is were some make their debut, the general placement of the souls throughout each campaign appears to be scattered and erratic. * Maddie Soul ('''The DM', 9 Campaigns; Althaea, Dark Sun; Friday, SotN)'' * Mason Soul ('''The DM', Dark Sun; Pomith / Chemosh, TotAE; Mezebul, LotF; Silas, RotDK; ???, TFCS)'' * Saph Soul ('''Sapphire', The Last Princess Debut; Aggra, TotAE; ???, TotLF; Fayara, RotDK, Julian, HftC)'' * Nyx Soul ('''Farren the Oaken', TotAE; Farren the Lost, TotLF Debut; Kalabhiti, RotDK; Eponine, HftC)'' * Blue Soul ('''Craw', TotAE; Coru, 2 Campaigns; Frog, TotLF Debut; Amyr, HftC; Big Sis, SotN)'' * Noah Soul ('''Yorick', TotAE; Dell, LotF; Don, RotDK; Albatross, Dark Sun; Alibi, TFCS)'' * Merlin Soul ('''Wall-Beef', TotAE; Merlin, LotF; Linmer-Beef, RotDK; Byg-Beef, Dark Sun; Levi, TFCS)'' * Micky Soul ('''Hugh E. Rection', LotF; Slender, TFCS)'' * Elias Soul ('''Ezro Fallowmun', LotF)'' * Adal Soul ('???, LotF; '''Azum Bygcok, Dark Sun; Ludal, TFCS)'' * Ash Soul ('''Eros', TotAE;'' ''???, TotLF Debut)'' * Caroline Soul ('''Enderi', TotAE Debut)'' Several Secondary Souls have also had recurring appearances throughout the Fantasy Universe; primarily within the Main Timeline, seemingly disappearing within the Dark Sun Timeline. * Socially Awkward Soul (Four Campaigns) * Scourge Soul (Two Campaigns) * Guest Star Soul ('''Bababoi', TotAE Debut)'' Trivia * The First Campaign to occur was Legends of the Fallen; the Last was the Quest of Coru Babd. ** As of now, the only officially completed ones are The Last Princess and Tale of the Ancient Eight. ** Tale of the Lost Four and Legends of the Fallen are both Abandoned Campaigns. * The Fantasy Universe is the only known appearances of the Ash Soul, Caroline Soul, and Guest Star Soul. Category:Fantasy Category:Universe Category:Campaigns